


Emptiness

by FromTheInsideOut



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Break Up, F/M, First Time, Kissing, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 04:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromTheInsideOut/pseuds/FromTheInsideOut
Summary: What happens when your first kiss isn't how you expected it to be?
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Suoh Tamaki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Emptiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zacekova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacekova/gifts).

Their eyes open as their mouths exchange breathy gasps. Once more, they meld their lips together to ignite some inner spark that was supposed to appear after the first. What was meant to be a moment filled with warmth is instead filled with indifference. Instead of a spark, there is a smolder. His hands untangle themselves from her hair as he brings them into a cradled position between them. His vision blurs as he wills himself to look into her eyes. Her warm hands come to meet the salty drops as they stream down his face. Instead of feeling utter joy shared between them, her eyes are filled with a longing of a different outcome. 

He knew he loved her more than she would ever love him. Not just because of his own expressive nature but because she was so oblivious to her own feelings. 

Again he cradles her head and beckons for another. Maybe she would feel that spark if he did it again. Again, they meet. Holding it just a little bit longer. She has to know how much he loves her. He tries and tries again. He can feel her frown growing after each kiss. Sadness welling up in her heart. Soon his quiet sobs are joined by her silent tears. Their foreheads pressed together. This was not how it was supposed to be. 

Emptiness. 

No sparks. 

The only thing that filled the space between them was a mounting list of unanswered questions. Unable to deal with the growing coldness Haruhi pulls away from him. 

“I’m sorry,” was all she could manage to choke out before she left him standing next to the car. 

He feels the heat between them linger for only a moment before it is swept away with the brisk night air. He watched her go up the stairs and close the door behind her. It was in this moment that he realized she would never love him the way he wanted. Tamaki stepped into the car, rattled off some instructions, and disappeared into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Love me some OHSHC! I hope to do more writing for this fandom in the future. 
> 
> Here is to my first official posting! 
> 
> Special thanks to Zacekova for all the emotional support and guidance as I continue to dive into the world of fic writing. Much love!
> 
> Thanks for any feedback or kudos!


End file.
